Ps 55/kjv
: }|1| 55:1 Give ear to my prayer, O God; and hide not thyself from my supplication. }} : }|2| 55:2 Attend unto me, and hear me: I mourn in my complaint, and make a noise; }} : }|3| 55:3 Because of the voice of the enemy, because of the oppression of the wicked: for they cast iniquity upon me, and in wrath they hate me. }} : }|4| 55:4 My heart is sore pained within me: and the terrors of death are fallen upon me. }} : }|5| 55:5 Fearfulness and trembling are come upon me, and horror hath overwhelmed me. }} : }|6| 55:6 And I said, Oh that I had wings like a dove! for then would I fly away, and be at rest. }} : }|7| 55:7 Lo, then would I wander far off, and remain in the wilderness. Selah. }} : }|8| 55:8 I would hasten my escape from the windy storm and tempest. }} : }|9| 55:9 Destroy, O Lord, and divide their tongues: for I have seen violence and strife in the city. }} : }|10| 55:10 Day and night they go about it upon the walls thereof: mischief also and sorrow are in the midst of it. }} : }|11| 55:11 Wickedness is in the midst thereof: deceit and guile depart not from her streets. }} : }|12| 55:12 For it was not an enemy that reproached me; then I could have borne it: neither was it he that hated me that did magnify himself against me; then I would have hid myself from him: }} : }|13| 55:13 But it was thou, a man mine equal, my guide, and mine acquaintance. }} : }|14| 55:14 We took sweet counsel together, and walked unto the house of God in company. }} : }|15| 55:15 Let death seize upon them, and let them go down quick into hell: for wickedness is in their dwellings, and among them. }} : }|16| 55:16 As for me, I will call upon God; and the LORD shall save me. }} : }|17| 55:17 Evening, and morning, and at noon, will I pray, and cry aloud: and he shall hear my voice. }} : }|18| 55:18 He hath delivered my soul in peace from the battle that was against me: for there were many with me. }} : }|19| 55:19 God shall hear, and afflict them, even he that abideth of old. Selah. Because they have no changes, therefore they fear not God. }} : }|20| 55:20 He hath put forth his hands against such as be at peace with him: he hath broken his covenant. }} : }|21| 55:21 The words of his mouth were smoother than butter, but war was in his heart: his words were softer than oil, yet were they drawn swords. }} : }|22| 55:22 Cast thy burden upon the LORD, and he shall sustain thee: he shall never suffer the righteous to be moved. }} : }|23| 55:23 But thou, O God, shalt bring them down into the pit of destruction: bloody and deceitful men shall not live out half their days; but I will trust in thee. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *